Solve for $t$ : $-3=\dfrac{t}{-15}$ $t =\,$
Answer: Multiply both sides by $-15$ : $-3 {\cdot(-15)} = \dfrac{t}{-15} {\cdot(-15)}$ To simplify, remember that when the signs are the same, the product is positive. When the signs are different, the product is negative. $45=\dfrac{t}{\cancel{-15}} \cdot \cancel{(-15)} $ $t = 45$